


Haunted

by crossoverAUman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Trooper Culture, Gen, Ghost Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossoverAUman/pseuds/crossoverAUman
Summary: I love the idea of Clone Troopers having their own really deep warrior culture. Here's a few ghost stories they might have told





	1. Over Here

One cycle, a shiny brother, fresh from Kamino, was on patrol in a forest, blaster at the ready, twitching at every sound, like shinies do. It was dark, and raining, and they'd marched all day. On edge, he jumped when he heard a whisper on his comm.

'Hey. Over here.'

He tried to report in, but there was only static, and after a moment, he calmed down. It was probably a prank, and when he went to base camp, they'd all have a good laugh. 

'Hey. Over here.' He heard it again, a little louder this time. Her whipped around, trying to detect the source. 

Nothing. 

Then, from the forests, he saw a brother with dented armor, scuffed and covered with soot and grime. 

'Hey. Over here.' The voice said, and the shiny sighed in relief.  
"You lost, brother?" He called to the other, but there was no reply.

"What's your unit? Don't recognize you!" The shiny joked, as the other trooper walked towards him. He grew uneasy, shifting his grip on his blaster. He turned back towards base camp, but when he turned to face the other trooper again, he was right in the shiny's face. Instead of a helmet, though, there was nothing but a skull. The shiny screamed, but it was too late. The last thing he saw was the skull breaking into five sections, stretching open like a flower, latching onto his helmet and crushing it with a loud crunch. 

As he died, though, he could hear the voice again. 

'Hey. Over here.'


	2. The Bartender

One night, a group of off duty brothers went to a bar for a drink, to relax and have fun. To their sorrow, the main cantina in the city was closed. Then one spoke up. 

"This can't be the only cantina, men! Let's go find another!" He said, his brothers nodding in agreement. So they all trooped off, laughing together as they went on a quest for booze. After a time, they found a cantina that was open. It was run down, but it was open, and the brothers went in, laughing as they did. 

The place was empty, except the bar tender, who gave them a smile as they sat.   
"Thirsty, soldiers?" She asked, setting down the glass she was cleaning. The troopers all voiced how it was true, and she patted the bar, offering a free drink for them all. 

This got a cheer, and after the first round, the credits began to flow, and the booze came fast. Soon, there wasn't a brother in the place that wasn't drunk, and not one of them noticed how the bartender locked the doors. Then, and only then, did she strike. In a few moments, only a shiny was left, as the bartender smiled at him, the others drained of blood. 

"Thirsty, soldier? So am I!"


End file.
